DECISIONES
by Zhines-1984
Summary: 4to CAPITULO!. SE DESCUBRE QUIEN VOLVIO DEL FUTURO!. Dos Personas regresan al pasado, para evitar un terrible error, para evitar que el futuro sea un desastre. un amor para la historia, H&Hr 100 Desilusional!
1. FUERZA DESDE EL FUTURO

Disclaimer: todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a JK Rowling, etc., etc., el resto son míos

Nota: anteriormente este fic se llamaba "Harry Potter y La Lucha", pero luego de varios sucesos y libros (lease sexto libro) decidí cambiar ligeramente la historia, así aquí esta.

* * *

Disfruten

DECISIONES

Por Hedwig La Lechucita Caraqueña

CAPITULO 1

FUERZA DESDE EL FUTURO

No puedo aceptarlo, esto no puede estar pasando, mi cuerpo no da más, pero debo escapar antes que me atrapen, no puedo dejar que esto se quede así, no puede parar, debo seguir corriendo, debo salir de esta maldita cueva, para poder aparecerme, y buscarla, ella es la única que puede ayudarme.

Me escondo detrás de una roca sobresaliente, saco mi varita y susurro: _lumos. _Saco el mapa de esta cueva de perdición y muerte, desesperadamente busco la salida en el mapa, respiro un poco al darme cuenta que estoy a escasos metros de la salida, apago mi varita con un débil: _Nox, _y corro hacia la salida, debo apurarme pues por mi culpa esta pasando todo esto, y debo solucionarlo, escucho pasos apresurados detrás de mi, son ellos, los mortifagos, esos desgraciados asesinos seguidores de Voldemort, gracias a ellos todo esta peor, sobre todo por Lucius Malfoy, me las va a pagar bien caro, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora debo solucionar todo por mi gran estupidez, por fin veo la luz de la luna, no puedo creerlo, llegue a la salida de la cueva. Apenas piso el agua de la cascada voy a desaparecerme, pero algo me detiene, es alguien que me llama, alguien conocido.

- espera, por favor – me dice ella, yo enseguida me regreso y la ayudo, esta muy mal herida, pero me alegro en lo mas profundo de mi alma de que este con vida

- vamos, rápido debemos apurarnos antes de que nos alcancen - le digo apoyándola en sobre mis hombros, la cargaría pero, estoy tan débil que no creo poder ni con mi alma, corremos y abrazándonos muy fuerte desaparecemos de ese lugar maldito. Al aparecer en un lugar seguro, es decir su casa, la dejo en el sofá y me disparo a buscar ese objeto tan valioso, para mi en este momento, ya que es el único capaz de sacarnos de donde nos hemos metido. Lo llevo donde esta ella, mi fiel amiga, queme espera. Ella tiene en sus manos una cajita, que contiene no se que cosas, pero ella sabe bien que hace

- es hora de partir – me dice con cierto nerviosismo en su voz

- no tengas miedo, si hacemos todo bien, todo se solucionara y nada de esto habrá pasado – le digo mientras le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas, aunque esa sonrisa no es de felicidad sino, de una nueva esperanza. Ella también me sonríe

- si tienes razón – me acerco a ella y le paso la cadena alrededor del cuello

- cuantas vueltas son – pregunto con el pequeño reloj en la mano

- bueno debemos regresar aproximadamente dos años, pues fue donde comenzó esta locura

- si – le digo lamentando todo lo sucedido, ella toma el reloj de arena, me mira a los ojos y me dice

- es hora de volver al pasado - y le da vueltas al gira tiempos…

* * *

Bueno primero que nada si llegaron hasta aquí es que les llamo la atención esta historia, ya estaba escrita pero quise darle un nuevo enfoque, e implementar nuevas teorías, que tengo en mi cabeza después del leer el sexto libro (tengo una muy buena teoría para lo que paso allí).

tambien debo aclarar que esta es una historia totalmente Harry&Hermione

Pronto subiré el segundo capitulo, que será un poco mas largo que este. Y respecto a quienes son las dos personas de este capitulo, debo aclarar que no son quienes ustedes se imaginan (por lo menos una)

Por favor déjenme un review

Nos vemos

La Lechucita


	2. ENFRENTADO EL PASADO

Disclaimer: todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a JK Rowling, aparte del principio de este capitulo, etc., etc., el resto son míos

Nota: anteriormente este fic se llamaba "Harry Potter y La Lucha", pero luego de varios sucesos y libros (lease sexto libro (SPOILERS)) decidí cambiar ligeramente la historia, así aquí esta.

ADVERTENCIA: a continuación van a ver un pedazo LARGO del ultimo capitulo del sexto libro (disculpen si esto les genera algún tipo de incomodidad, pero es EXTREMADAMENTE NECESARIO para la historia)

* * *

Disfruten

DECISIONES

Por Hedwig La Lechucita Caraqueña

CAPITULO 2

ENFRENTADO EL PASADO

… Harry se acerco a Ginny, decidido a lo que iba hacer en ese momento

- Ginny escucha - dijo muy lentamente, mientras que los murmullos de las conversaciones se iban haciendo más fuertes alrededor de ellos, al tiempo que las personas empezaban a levantarse. - No puedo seguir involucrado contigo más tiempo, tenemos que dejar de vernos, no puedo estar contigo.

Ella le contesto con una sonrisa torcida

- Es por alguna estúpida y noble razón¿verdad?

- Es como...como vivir la vida de alguien mas, estas últimas semanas contigo - dijo Harry – Pero no puedo...no podemos...Tengo cosas que hacer solo -

Ginny no lloró simplemente se le quedó viendo.

- Voldemort usa a las personas que son cercanas a sus enemigos, ya te usó una vez, y fue solo porque eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, imagina en que peligro estarías si seguimos con esto. El lo sabría, se enteraría, y trataría de llegar a mí por ti.

- ¿Y que si no me importa? - dijo Ginny ferozmente

- A mi si - dijo Harry - ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral, y fuera mi culpa...-

Ginny se volvió a mirar por encima de él, hacia el lago.

- Nunca me di por vencida por ti - dijo ella, - No en realidad no, siempre esperé...Hermione me dijo que siguiera con mi vida, quizá salir con alguien mas, relajarme un poco cuando estuviera contigo, porque recuerdas, yo no podía hablar cuando tu estabas en el mismo cuarto, y ella pensó que quizá me prestarías mas atención si yo era un poco mas yo. -

- Chica lista esta Hermione – dijo Harry, tratando de sonreír, - Si tan solo te lo hubiera preguntado antes, podríamos tener meses...años quizá -

- Pero tu estabas muy ocupado salvando el mundo de los magos – dijo Ginny, a media risa – Bueno... no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida, sabía que esto pasaría al final, sabía que no serías feliz a menos que estuvieras cazando a Voldemort. Quizá es por eso que me gustas tanto.

Harry se levantó, le dio la espalda a Ginny y a la tumba de Dumbledore, y se fue por la orilla el lago. El moverse hacia todo, hacia mas soportable que al estar solamente sentado, tal como salir tan pronto como fuera posible para rastrear los Horcruxes y matar a Voldemort se sentiría muchísimo mejor que estar esperando a hacerlo.

- ¡Harry

Se detuvo y volteo, Rufus Scrimgeour iba cojeando rápidamente hacia el, pasando alrededor de las sillas, inclinando su bastón.

- Tenía la esperanza de tener una palabra contigo... ¿Te importa si camino junto a ti? -

- No – dijo Harry indiferente, volviendo a caminar.

Ron y Hermione se dirigían hacia Harry apresuradamente, pasando al lado de Scrimgeour hacia el lado contrario. Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente, esperando a que lo alcanzaran, lo cual hicieron a la sombra de la haya, aquella bajo la cuál se habían sentado en momentos mas felices.

- ¿Qué quería Scrimgeour? - susurró Hermione.

- Al parecer lo mismo que en Navidad – dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

– Quería que le pasara información de Dumbledore, y ser el nuevo chismoso del Ministerio.

Ron parecía estar luchando consigo mismo por un momento, luego le dijo en voz alta a Hermione – Mira déjame regresar y pegarle a Percy

- ¡No! - dijo ella, tomándolo firmemente.

- ¡Me haría sentir mucho mejor!

Harry se rió, incluso Hermione sonrió un poco, pero su sonrisa se fue apagando a medida que volteaba a ver el castillo.

- No puedo soportar la idea de que quizá nunca regresemos – dijo tristemente -¿Cómo puede cerrar Hogwarts?

- Quizá no lo haga – dijo Ron – Corremos el mismo peligro aquí que en nuestras casas ¿cierto, en todos lados es lo mismo ahora. Incluso diría que es mucho más seguro Hogwarts, hay muchos magos dentro para defenderlo. ¿Que estas considerando Harry?

- No voy a regresar, incluso si abre de nuevo. – dijo Harry.

Ron miró boquiabierto a Harry, Hermione en cambio dijo tristemente

– Sabía que ibas a decir eso¿Pero entonces que harás?

- Regresaré con los Dursley una vez mas, pues es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido – dijo Harry – pero será una visita corta, luego me iré

- ¿Pero a donde irás si no regresas a la escuela? -

- Pienso que podría regresar al Godric´s Hollow – murmuró Harry, había tenido esta idea desde la noche en que Dumbledore murió. – Para mi todo empezó ahí, tengo el presentimiento de que debo ir allá. Y podría visitar las tumbas de mis padres, eso me gustaría. -

- ¿Y luego qué? – dijo Ron

- Luego tengo que rastrear al resto de los Horcruxes – dijo Harry con sus ojos puestos sobre la tumba blanca de Dumbledore, reflejada en el agua al otro lado del lago. – Eso es lo que el hubiera querido que hiciera, es por eso que me contó todo acerca de ellos. Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto y estoy seguro de ello, todavía hay cuatro de ellos allá afuera. Tengo que encontrarlos y destruirlos, y luego tengo que ir tras el séptimo pedazo del alma de Voldemort, el pedazo que esta en su cuerpo, y yo soy el que va a matarlo. Y si encuentro a Severus Snape a lo largo del camino - agregó – mucho mejor para mi, y mucho peor para el.

Hubo un largo silencio. La multitud casi se había dispersado, Grawp seguía consolando a Hagrid, cuyo llanto de dolor seguían oyéndose como un eco a través del agua.

- Estaremos contigo Harry – dijo Ron

- ¿Qué? -

- En la casa de tus tíos – dijo Ron, - y luego iremos contigo, a donde quieras que vayas.

- No – dijo Harry lentamente, no había contado con eso, había pensado que ellos entenderían que emprendería el viaje más peligroso solo.

- Alguna vez nos dijiste – dijo Hermione lentamente, - que hay tiempo si es que nos arrepentimos y queremos regresar, bueno tenemos tiempo ¿o no?

- Estamos contigo pase lo que pase – dijo Ron – Pero amigo, antes que nada tendrás que ir a casa de mis padres, incluso antes de ir a Godric´s Hollow.

-¿Porqué?

- La boda de Bill y Fleur¿recuerdas?

Harry se le quedó mirando, asombrado, la idea de que algo tan normal como una boda pudiera existir, parecía increíble, y a la vez maravillosa.

Si, no debemos perdernos eso – dijo finalmente.

Mientras los tres amigos caminaban por el lago, otras dos personas se aparecían en la casa de los gritos

- bueno ya estamos de vuelta aquí – dije luego de parecernos

- si, lo estamos – dice melancólicamente mirando la casa

- si mis cálculos son exactos en este momento, ya se debe haber terminado el funeral de Dumbledore – luego de un profundo suspiro, sigo – el Harry de esta época ya debe haber cortado la relación que tenia con Ginny – de alguna manera el nombrar este hecho me alegra –

- aja, por ahora lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar a Snape, tenemos que encontrarlo antes que Voldemort, según los informes, Snape huyo hacia el norte, cerca de Bulgaria, Rusia, o algún otro país frió

- tenemos que aprovechar, que el Harry de este tiempo esta entretenido en otros asuntos, que duraran aproximadamente hasta la segunda semana de agosto

- y que después se pondrá muy hiperactivo, y meterá su nariz en todas partes

- y pensar que tenemos que evitar a toda costa que cometa una locura – digo pensando en lo que paso - y tu harás lo que hemos planeado – luego de dudar un poco le digo – no se si es seguro arriesgarse así

- escúchame muy bien, esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos, no podemos desaprovecharla, muchas vidas dependen de ello, no nos podemos dar el lujo de dejarlo pasar, si no el caos podría ser peor de los que vivimos

- tienes razón, no los voy a defraudar, ni a ti ni a nadie, haré todo lo posible hasta mi último aliento, LO JURO…

* * *

Holas a todos, ya se que van a decir que casi todo el capitulo es prácticamente textual al ultimo capitulo del sexto libro, pero como dije al principio, es muy IMPORTANTE PARA LA HISTORIA, ya que en ese ultimo capitulo es la parte que da mas vida a la historia, por su puesto se darán cuenta de esto a medida en que pasen los capítulos, y me darán la razón y entenderán el porque de esto…

Por cierto, gracias a las personas que dejaron Reviews, sepan que me dan ánimos para seguir esta historia.

Aiosami: gracias por dejar tu review, en cuanto a quienes son los que regresaron al pasado, no puedo develar quienes son, pues esa es la trama de la historia, aunque se aceptan apuestas de quienes son, haber quien apuesta?

arissita: holas, te agradezco por dejar tu review, bueno para aclara tu duda, este capitulo les puede dar una idea, de donde esta el error, que ellos deben evitar/solucionar, por eso es tan importante la ultima parte del ultimo capitulo del sexto libro (que paradoja XP)

hermionedepottergranger: hola gracias por tu mensaje, bueno en cuanto a los que retroceden no te puedo decir quienes son, pero te aseguro que no es Ron, de eso ten toda la seguridad, y el próximo capitulo será mas largo.

bronwyn bm: gracias por tu review, espero sigas la historia…

Bueno creo que ya di suficientes explicaciones, del porque de este capitulo, el próximo será 100 mió. Jejejeje

atte.

Andrea

La Lechucita


	3. LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

Disclaimer: todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a JK Rowling, etc., etc., el resto son míos

Nota: anteriormente este fic se llamaba "Harry Potter y La Lucha", pero luego de varios sucesos y libros (léase sexto libro (SPOILERS)) decidí cambiar ligeramente la historia, así aquí esta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disfruten

DECISIONES

Por Hedwig La Lechucita Caraqueña

CAPITULO 3

LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA.

I PARTE

Un rayo de luz me da en los ojos, doy media vuelta en mi cama para evitarlo, pero al estar en la orilla de la litera, lo que recibo es un buen golpe del suelo.

- hayyyyyyyyyyy, mi espalda – chillo del dolor

- Harry¿estas bien, que te paso? – dice una asustada Hermione

- Hermione¿eres ciega¡no estas viendo que Harry se cayo de la litera! – dice Ron desde otro lado

- De eso ya me di cuenta Weasley – dijo algo molesta ella

- No empiecen a discutir y ayúdenme a levantarme – grite algo molesto

- Lo siento Harry – dicen ambos, mientras lo ayudan a levantarse

Se abre la puerta de la habitación, y tía Petunia, asoma su cara por la puerta

- ¿Se puede saber porque arman tanto escándalo a las 7 de la mañana, hay personas en esta casa que intentan dormir – dice muy, muy, muy molesta

- Lo siento señora Dursley, pero es que Harry se cayo de la litera – dice Hermione acercándose a la puerta

- Pues podría haberlo hecho sin tanto escándalo – dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa, y salio como un vendaval

- Gracias a Dios, que nos vamos hoy a la Madriguera

- si tienes toda la razón mi querido Watson – digo con alegría, mientras Hermione sonríe con nosotros

Luego de revisar, mi habitación más de 5 veces con la ayuda de Hermione, estoy completamente seguro, de que no dejo nada en ella, pues bajo ninguna circunstancia deseo volver a esta casa.

- Bueno Harry, ya tenemos todo, es hora de irnos – dice Hermione poniéndose su mochila en la en la espalda

- Si compañero no soporto estar mas tiempo aquí con tus tíos – decía Ron mientras el también tomaba sus pertenencias

- Cierto – mientras tomaba sus pertenencias, y abría la puerta del cuarto

- Bajaron las escaleras, y fueron directo a la puerta a esperar el taxi que habían llamado antes. Cuando Harry iba a abrir la puerta, Hermione lo detuvo.

- Harry¿no te vas a despedir de tus tíos?

- Hermione¿acaso no has visto como me tratan, este es el día mas feliz de sus vidas, no se los quiero arruinar!

- Bueno, pero creo que por lo menos deberías despedirte de tu tía¿no?

- Esta bien, lo hago por que tu me lo pides – y entro a la cocina junto a Hermione, mientras Ron salía a la calle

- Tía, vengo a despedirme, espero que pasen un feliz verano, adiós – pero al darse la vuelta su tía lo llamo

- Harry, - a el le sorprendió mucho por que su tía estaba llorando- espera, quiero darte algo

El se acerco a su tía, y vio que tenia en sus manos un guardapelo, lo tomo y cuando lo abrió vio dos fotos, una era una niña de cabello negro, muy delgada y con cara de caballo, era su tía petunia, la otra era de una niña de cabello extremadamente rojo, delgada pero no tanto y unos impactantes ojos vedes, era Lily, su mama. Harry no podía articular palabra

- Lily y yo teníamos uno cada una, y este era el de ella, lo recibí del director de tu escuela el mismo día en que te dejaron en la puerta, hace 16 años.

- No se que decir tía, gracias

- No, no debes darme las gracias, yo debo disculparme por no haberte tratado como merecías¿me perdonas? – Harry como toda respuesta le dio un fuerte abrazo a su tía.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte

- También te pido una cosa, cuídate, y de vez en cuando envíame alguna carta, no importa si son con esos animalitos

- Si te enviare cartas, estaremos en contacto – en eso sonó una corneta –

- Harry, ya llego el taxi, mejor vamos saliendo.

- Ok – salieron a la sala, recogieron el baúl y el bolso y salieron a la calle

- No te preocupes tía, me mantendré en contacto contigo – dijo Harry al tiempo en que volvía abrazar a su tía

- Ok, te lo agradecería, quiero saber como le va al hijo de mi hermana en su vida – dijo su tía en medio de las lagrimas

- Esto , Harry, el taxi espera, debemos irnos – dijo Ron desde el carro

- Esta bien – dijo y llevaron sus cosa al taxi y luego arranco, Harry se quedo saludando a su tía hasta que el carro dio la vuelta y desapareció de su vista.

En la esquina de esa calle, dos personas vestidas de negro, esperaban que aquel taxi se alejara.

- Ya se fueron – dije al ver desaparecer el taxi en la esquina

- Si – caminamos hacia el lado contrario

- Aún hay que aclararle unas cosas a Petunia Dursley…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holas a todos y a todas, de verdad les agradezco haberme dejado tantos reviews, eso de verdad me da mucho animo. Espero que este capitulo les agrade a todos. Y tranquilos pronto se sabrán quienes son los dos personajes desconocidos (que mala soy)

Ani: gracias por tu comentario, como ves, no tarde mucho en subir el tercer capitulo. Y como ya dije antes no puedo decir quienes son los que regresan en el tiempo. I'm Sorry…

Mia Arabella Malfoy: no te preocupes por no haber leído el libro completo, yo casi no lo hago tampoco, pero lo hice y resulto que el dichoso libro tiene muchos cabos sueltos y muchas cosas que solo las puedes ver si lo lees varias veces; gracias por lo de la compra del libro, pero no creo que te lo pueda vender, en cuanto a l los "bonitos" adjetivos a la pelirroja, te darás cuenta en algunos capítulos, que yo también le voy a dar "bonitos" adjetivos a esa mosquita muerta. En cuanto a la apuesta de quienes son no lo puedo decir todavía, pero calma lo sabrán a su debido tiempo…

Arissita: holas, disculpa si te volví un ocho con la historia, no era mi intención, en cuanto al error que cometieron no solo estaba harry, sino otras personas mas incluidas en ese paquete, sin contar que ese error trajo otros y bueno ya me volví un ocho XD. En el segundo capitulo esta la clave de los errores del futuro, espero no haberte enredado más… saludos..

hermionedepottergranger: holas como andas, a ti te respondí con lo del reply que aparecen en los reviews, pero no importa te contesto tu ultima pregunta, si es H&Hr y por su puesto van a quedar juntos, pero digamos que al comienzo son amigos con derecho a todo XD… saludos

TEREZA DE POTTER: gracias por tus comentarios, me agrada mucho que me escriban así, bueno los que estaban en la casa de los gritos son los que regresaron en el tiempo. Por razones de la historia no puedo decir quienes son, (aun no)… bueno saludos….

Por favor déjenme un review

Nos vemos

Andrea

La Lechucita


	4. LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA II

Disclaimer: todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a JK Rowling, etc., etc., el resto son míos

Nota: anteriormente este fic se llamaba "Harry Potter y La Lucha", pero luego de varios sucesos y libros (léase sexto libro (SPOILERS)) decidí cambiar ligeramente la historia, así aquí esta.

* * *

Disfruten

DECISIONES

Por Hedwig La Lechucita Caraqueña

CAPITULO 4

LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA.

II PARTE

Era increíble que después de todo lo que ha pasado, algo tan normal y común, como lo era una boda, se llevara a cabo. Pero más increíble era que se transformara en todo un desastre, y ni siquiera había empezado. Para empezar la causante de todo esto eran dos personas: Molly Weasley y Fleur Delacour, razón: nunca estaban de acuerdo.

Ninguna de las dos estaba de acuerdo con el motivo de la boda, Fleur deseaba que todo estuviera rodeado de Veelas, mientras que la señora Weasley quería una con

- Hadas - grito por décima vez la señora Weasley – acaso esa niña no entiende, yo no quiero Veelas en mi casa, suficiente tengo con ella – sacando a las últimas de ellas de la casa

- recuérdame que si algún día me caso, no dejarles la organización de mi boda a Fleur y a la Señora Weasley - dije muy bajito

- y tu también recuérdamelo Harry

- y ustedes dos que están haciendo – nos grito la señora Weasley – ya deberían haber salido al ministerio, muévanse¡YA!

- Apúrate Hermione, antes de que nos mate a gritos – le dije saliendo de la casa con los gritos detrás de nosotros…

Realmente había sido un día largo, la boda en el ministerio, luego la boda tradicional mágica, y la espera de los novios a la recepción, al parecer todos se divierten, la mayoría esta bailando, o charlando, pero hay mucho menos gente, yo estoy solo en un rincón del patio, empiezo a buscar con la mirada a alguien que este en las mismas condiciones que yo, y exactamente al frente de mi, se encuentra Hermione, totalmente sola y tratando de no dormirse en la silla; recuerdo cuando en el baile de cuarto curso, casi no la reconocí se veía tan linda y delicada, y hoy esta mas linda y delicada que ese día, por su puesto, ella creció, todo el mundo lo nota inclusive un despistado como yo.

Decido levantarme atravieso el pasto y me siento a su lado

- ¿tratas de no dormirte? -

- algo así – me dice bostezando

- que te parece si bailamos – le digo parándome y dándole la mano

- pero, a ti no te gusta bailar – me dice extrañada

- lo se, pero nunca he bailado contigo, además, quizás no vuelva a bailar en mi vida – le digo pensando en Voldemort

- vamos entonces – me dice ella de inmediato. Mientras la llevo de la mano a bailar, recuerdo que ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, y últimamente hace todo lo que le digo sin oponer ninguna resistencia, como si quisiera complacerme en todo.

Cuando empezamos a bailar termina la canción movida que estaba sonando y empieza una lenta, tipo romántica

_Si ayer tuviste un día gris: tranquila,  
yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo hacerte sonreír... _

Si lo que quieres es huir, camina  
yo haré canciones para ver si así consigo fuerzas pa' vivir...

No tengo más motivos para darte  
que este miedo que me da el no volver a verte nunca más...

Hermione apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, sinónimo, de que esta algo cansada, yo simplemente la deja acomodarse entre mi hombro y brazo izquierdo…

_Creo ver la lluvia caer,  
en mi ventana te veo, pero no está lloviendo, no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
hoy te hecho de menos...  
Yo sólo quiero hacerte sabe, amiga, estés donde estés,  
que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré,  
y si te sientes sola, háblame,  
que te estaré escuchando, aunque no te pueda ver, aunque no te pueda ver..._

Yo también apoyo mi cabeza sobre la de ella, yo también estoy cansado, De alguna u otra forma me quedo medio dormido, aun moviendo los pies…

_De tantas cosas que perdí,  
diría que solo guardo lo que fue:  
mágico tiempo que nació un Abril..._

Estoy en un claro del bosque y hay alguien detrás de mí…

_Miradas tristes sobre mí se anidan,  
y se hacen parte de mi piel,  
y ahora siempre llueve _

_porque estoy sin tí..._

- ¡Harry! Por favor no vallas, es muy peligroso – decía Hermione en medio de las lagrimas – no me quiero quedar sin ti!

_No tengo más motivos para darte que esta fría soledad,  
que necesito darte tantas cosas más..._

- Hermione¿Por que me seguiste?

- No te podía dejar solo

- ¡Pero yo prefiero que te quedes sola, a que yo me quede sin ti!

Creo ver la lluvia caer,  
en mi ventana te veo, pero no está lloviendo, no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento,  
hoy te hecho de menos...

- No digas eso Harry

- Hermione

- Harry, yo moriría contigo y moriría por ti

- No puedo dejar que tu mueras por que yo te…

Yo sólo quiero hacerte sabe, amiga, estés donde estés,  
que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré,  
y si te sientes sola, háblame,  
que te estaré escuchando, aunque no te pueda ver, aunque no te pueda ver

- Harry, despierta, estas soñando

- ¿Que? – miro confuso a Hermione, que esta a pocos centímetros de mi

- Harry te quedaste dormido – me dice muy preocupada – y estabas murmurando cosas

- Lo siento – bajo mi vista al suelo – es que estoy muy cansado, creo que mejor me voy a dormir

- Espera, porque no te tomas antes un poco de poción para dormir sin soñar, espérame en el cuarto mientras voy a la cocina

- Ok

Entramos juntos a la casa, yo sigo por las escaleras y Hermione va hacia la cocina…

Los veo entrar en la casa, todos los demás están, entretenidos en la fiesta es hora de aparecer. Nos aparecemos en la cocina, después de asegurarnos que no hay más nadie en la casa y cerrar las puertas y ventanas. La Hermione del pasado esta de espaldas buscando algo en la alacena, de repente se voltea con su varita en la mano apuntándonos a ambos

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – nos dice mirándonos a ambos, porque nos están siguiendo

- Hermione, tranquila no queremos hacerte daño, solo queremos ayudar

- Si me quieren ayudar¿Por qué ocultan su rostro?

- No creo, que mostrarte mi rostro sea lo mas conveniente Hermione – le digo tratando de sonar convincente

- Si no me muestras tu cara te voy atacar

- Ok, te mostrare mi cara, pero antes te voy a mostrar algo – y saco de mi túnica una larga y fina cadena de oro y al final de ella hay un pequeño reloj de arena, en el cual están las iniciales H.J.G

- ¡No puede ser, ese es mi giratiempo – dice ella quitándome el reloj de mis manos

- Pues créelo Hermione – digo cuando me quito la capucha y le muestro mi cara

- No puede ser – me dice aterrada – tu eres yo!...

* * *

Volví, si aparecí otra vez, no pueden deshacerse de mí tan fácilmente.

Como ven ya sabemos quien es una de las personas que regreso del futuro: Hermione, pero aun queda otro personaje oculto (por así decirlo) y es quien menos piensan.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review: ani, hermionedepottergranger, konnyta granger, Aiosami, TEREZA DE POTTER, arissita, Vale-chan. Les contestare en el próximo capitulo. Pues ando algo ocupada estos días…

Por favor déjenme un review

Nos vemos

Andrea

La Lechucita


End file.
